Project D
by Amanda Strange
Summary: Genesis and Sephiroth are taking care of Project D or Dietrick, a little mischevious cat boy that is practically sex on legs and virtually irresistable. Will the generals be able to handle him or not? Find out and I want reviews, no flamers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~ I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it characters except for my OC (original character) Dietrick (you pronounse it as Dee-(put kinda a purr on this part)tr-ick.)

Authors note~Ok so this story can't go on after this chapter with out help so i'm putting out a request for a co-writer that i can trust and work properly with, so if this story intrests you and you have ideas on how to get it on its feet, that would be very much appreciated, but if i don't get to you in time and i find someone that has all the qualities that i am looking for you can still make suggestions that will be out in to consideration with my future cowriter. Thank you.

Warnings~ Minor sex (underaged sex) DP ( Double penetration) Fisting, Yaoi, and a whole lot of other shit that will come up later on.

Also, I wanna get to this before theres any confusion and I have a million reviews asking what it is. Puntini is an italian candy that I love and is very hard to find, its very heathly, has (that I know of) no fat or calories at all and is very good and the only places I have found that carries it is in Florida at the Festival Flee market and To the Moon candy store. It varies in flavors, it comes in grape, cherry, lemon, and lime. If you ever do find some I would advise you not to start chewing it as soon as you put it in your mouth, you'll probably loose a tooth.

Ok On with the story.

(\ /)

( . .)

C (") (") (Its a bunny~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Genisis was not a happy SOLDIER. He had already been to the Labs for hid bimonthly mako injections, so why was he going back right now?

He walked down the hallway from his apartment in the Shinra tower. Then pressed the down button on the elevator and waited. Thats when Sephiroth and Angeal walked up next to him.

"Did you get called to the labs again too?" Sephiroth asked boredly

"Unfortunately." Genesis replied just as bored.

As the elavater finally arrived they all went in and made their way to their dreaded destination.

They all stood in silence for a while then Angeal asked,

"So, what do you suppose Hojo wants with all three of us?"

"Theres a long list of possibilities, but if its more mako injections I'm boalting outta there, I still have a headache from yesterdays injections." Genesis said miserably as all three men walked out of the elavator into the labs full of strange equipment and that hospital smell that they all hate. One of the assitant scientists walked up to them with a clipboard in his hands.

"Hello, if you will follow me, Hojo is expecting you." He said in a monotone voice making it clear that he has already had a long day. The Generals followed him through one of the many mini labs to the a room with what looked like a huge test tube thing in the middle of the tube was a bundled up dingy purple quilt huddled in the middle. It looked like someone was under it but none of them were sure. Hojo was looking at a computer monitor off to the side, taking notes.

"Professor, they are here." The assitant said and left with nothing else said. Hojo turned around and got down to buisness.

"Hello, the reason I have called you today is because I would like your help with something, We have recently completed an experiment that was almost a success, Project D. Now before you seehim i feel i must warn you that he is very skittish and will possibly try to kill one of you, He is also fresh out of his holding chamber and is basically..I guess you would refer to him as a new born, but he can talk but is.........a klutz if you will." Hojo explained with a voice that just screamed pride.

"Wait wait wait, you mean you created a test tube baby?" Angeal quetioned skeptically.

"Well to put it in simpler terms yes WE did, I was not the only one who took part in his creation."

Hojo heatedly replied.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Genesis asked confusedly.

"Well, he needs a gaurdian and a mate i guess you would call it, Me and a few of my assisstants have been through every SOLDIER, Turk, Trooper, and even the president himself who was the sperm doner for him, but he has not taken to any of them. So you three are the last on the list and I have a good feeling about two of you."

"Two of us, explain that please." Sephiroth inquired

"As I said Before, He needs a Gaurdian and a mate, He may find both in one of you or one in two of you, all when you enter the holding cell please be cautious, he may be small and petite but he has already put the president in an arm cast, four first class SOLDIER's in critical condition and a couple of turks.....well lets just say we needed organ doners fast."

"Um I have a couple of questions. One, how old is he and two whats up with that quilt he has wrapped around him?" Angeal asked while looking at the observation cell, watching the purple bundle with curiosity in his eye.

"He is currently 13, he will be turning 14 in a month, as to the quilt, well he seems to like that color, My neice won't be happy that she won't get her quilt back any time soon though."

All three men were shocked silent at that moment, so Hojo took his chance to explain the situation a little further.

"I know this may come as a shock to you but trust me it will be completely worth it. So aside from the obvious problem you have with it, His name is Dietrick, and he has some abnomalities about his features that may make you feel a little uncomfortable at first."

Sephiroth being the first one out of his stupor inquired. "Abnormallities?"

"Yes he has cat ears and a tail, and very sharp claws. Watch out for those."

"And have you had any problems with him?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

Hojo chuckled at this, "Aside from his pickyness of food, not really, I think hes just used to me and doesn't see me as much of a threat, except when its time for shots, vitamins and what not."

"So let me get this straight, one or two of us is going to be either be his parent and future life partner or both and he might kill the other?" Genesis finally asked

"Yes." Hojo confirmed while writing randomly on his clipboard. "So lets introduce you shall we? Angeal you being the youngest will go first."

Angeal, the one to do anything to avoid a conflict, agreed and followed hojo to the observation cell door, Hojo entered a five digit code and the doors opened, the bundle on the floor only shifting slightly, Angeal approached said cundle slowly and cautiously, not to alarm the child in any way, He bent down next to the bundle and quietly asked.

"Hello Dietrick, how are you, I'm Angeal."

The little bundle shifted as if it was turning it head torwards Angeal and made a sniffing sound and then the next thing Angeal new, he was punched in the left eye and flying through the air out of the observation cell, past the three observers. Hojo scribled something down on his clipboard while Genesis helped Angeal up off the floor.

"Well I'll tell you one thing he'll make a great SOLDIER one day." Angeal said shakily with one hand covering his left eye and the other around Genesis' sholder.

"Oh he won't be in SOLDIER. Not only are they Presidents orders but he is physically unable to meet the SOLDIER needs. He can't even pick up a standard issue sword with out hurting himself, He may have a stong punch but thats about it, his body is very weak and will probably be weak for the rest of his life."

"Then why not get rid of him?" Sephiroth asked with a raised silver eyebrow.

"He is too valueable, and the president has made it clear and I quote his exact words 'He may have rejected me as a father but i will not reject him as a son, he is Here by under full shinra protection and shall be treated with the utmost care. My son will not live a life of solitude.' The big sap, he has all of the father instincts."

"So why can't the president take care of him?" Genesis asked getting bored by the minute.

"As I said before, Dietrick put the President in an arm cast and was rejected by him. If the president were to be near him again I have no doubt that Dietrick would kill him, and let me tell you the presidents gaurds were not happy about the first meeting and were ready to shoot Dietrick on the spot."

Sephiroth was not amused at all, he was dreading the moment he had to meet the child.

"Ok well Sephiroth, your next."

"Joy," He said miserably, but before he could enter the obervation cell Hojo stopped him,

"Oh and Sephiroth, he may see you as a potential mate so if he display sexual behavior with you don't try to kill him, even though you won't be able to. And if he does show that behavior you have to accept him as your well......i guess husband. Anyway Good luck."

That made Sephiroth even more uncomfortable with meeting the boy. But if that did happen he would accept it. As he entered the observation cell slowly the little bundle turned to him and just as slowly made its way torwards him. When they were with in touching distance the bundle looked like it was getting on it knees as it got taller and showed a small opening in the quilt and showed what looked like deathly pale legd in standard issue hospital shorts but way shorter making them mini shorts.

Sephiroth kneeled down to get a better look under the quilt which he know realized was more like a Duvet than a quilt. As he got more of a better look at the very small body underneath the Duvet/Quilt he came face to face with Dietrick. The boy was the exact defintion of beauty and divinity. He had a beautifully shaped feminine face that had just the right amount of male bone stucture and beautiful plump full peach colored lips, His eyes were the deepest ocean blue that made them look like mirrors into his very soul. He had high cheek bones that were very prominant on his small face but mixed well with his features.

On his throat were three birth marks that formed a triangle with another smaller one in the middle. But before Sephiroth could observe anything else of the boys beauty he was pushed to the floor with Dietrick straddleing his hips and bent over him with their faces so close that their lips were barely two centimeters apart, which quickly changed when Dietrick brought their lips together and bit Sephiroth's lip asking for entrance while grinding his hips into Sephiroth's making Dietrick moan sensually. The duvet had fell off when Dietrick tackled Sephiroth and now butt length black hair and black cats ears with furry white tips were completely visible.

Before anything else could happen sephiroth, quickly but gently parted his and Dietricks lips and gently pushed him away but keeping a firm but gentle hold on Dietricks arms.

"No Dietrick, Not yet. You have to wait." Sephiroth said in a hoarse yet still smooth voice that mode it obviouse that he was very much aroused. Dietrick gave a distressed whine at this and spoke for the very first time.

"No i want it now." He replied in a very childish voice that was in every way sexual.

"I know you do but you have to wait, can you so that for me?"

Dietrick huffed and slumped his shoulders but nodded with drooped ears.

"Thank you, now you have to meet my friend Genesis before we can do anything else, ok?"

Dietrick nodded again grudgingly and when Sephiroth went to get up the little cat boy wrapped his legs around Sephiroths waiste and his arms around his neck,

"Dietrick, you have to stay here,"

"No, take me with you." Dietrick half yelled stubbornly.

At a loss of what to do Sephiroth look to Hojo who motioned him out of the cell with Dietrick still in his arms. The silveret carried Dietrick out of the cell to the three men outside, The cat boy licking his neck the whole way. Sephiroth stopped in front of Genesis and spoke to Dietrick.

"Dietrick, this is Genesis, would you let him hold you.?"

Dietrick peeked out from his long bangs to look at the red head in fron of him and sniffed at him, at that moment Genesis was more than surprised when the small cat boy reached out to him as if saying hold me. Genesis looked to Sephiroth as to what to do, all he got was a look of expectancy, so Genesis wearily reached out to take the boy from Sephiroth.

Dietrick did the same thing he did with Sephiroth and wrapped his arms and legs around the red heads neck and shoulders, but what he did next surprised all four men to no ends. Dietrick softly brushed his lips to Genesis' and gave him a more than passionate kiss with plenty of tongue. When they perted Dietrick layed his head on Genesis' shoulder and practically fell asleep untill he saw Angeal too close for comfort and promptly hissed at him and tried to scratch his face off until Genesis grabbed his wrist and pulled it back as Angeal fell on his ass trying to get away from the cat boy.

"No, Dietrick that is a no no. we don't that."

"But he smells like dog and sweat, and i don't like him." Dietrack yelled showing off some very sharp looking fangs.

"Still, its not nice." Genesis said sternly

Hojo was more than happy with the outcome of Dietricks acceptance of Sephiroth and Genesis. He was practically preening with pride.

"Well i must say, this is better than i expected, Not only has Dietrick accepted both of you as a mate but also as a parent, The president will be more than happy."

"Cool so what now." Genesis asked while getting his ear nibbled oh so deliciously by the little cat boy in his arms.

"Well First I wouls suggest you two moving in together because its better to have both of you with him whenever possible. secondly make him as comfortable as possible at home and make him happy, The president will provide more than enough money for his liveing expenses and possibley a bigger apartment for you both if you want." Hojo explained happily.

"The apartment isn't needed since my apartment is more than bid enough for all three of us. but the money is very much appreciated, I already get a crappy salary anyway." The red head stated with a now sleeping cat boy in his arm that was currently using the shoulder of his leather cost to nibble on with his arms hanging limply over his sholders. Sephiroth all the while rubbing one of Dietricks furry cat ears making the cat boy purr softly.

"Very well but make sure you get him alot of purple clothes, blankets etc."

"Will do, can we take him home now?" Sephiroth asked

"Yes yes, I will inform the president of the good news, Take good care of him."

"Like we wouldn't."Genesis said

And with that Genesis carried Dietrick out of the lab with Sephrioth in toe and Angeal lagging further behind, avoiding those claws.

(*) (*)

( .. )

(( I I I ))

^ == ^ (Its a froggy)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok well there it is, let me know what you think and if your intrested in helping me with it, i really need the help. Please and thank you and leave me a review please.


	2. Bringing Dietrick home

Disclaimer- LittleMewluigia nor I earn, make, or indorse and money at all by the writing of this story, But it would be so totally awesome if we did but we don't, Vwerd zwi dwei! (We are very sad- its my home language- mix of german and irish) We do not own final fantasy or anything to do with it except for a few of the games and movies that we bought and this story.

Author's note- LittleMewLuigia is my co-writer, and shes very good but i will be writing a couple of the first chapters on my own because Mew is busy working up her final fantasy intell and she might be working on other stories of her own. Don't hate and please excuse us if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes because we are both usually very obsessive about our spelling and grammer but no one is perfect and we can't get every little mistake, sorry. Oh and the puntini will most likely be in this chapter, i don't know yet because I am literally making it up as i go along.

Same warnings as before and if you don't like the then find something else to read because this story is for mine and Mew's pleasure and other final fantasy enthusiast's, thank you.

(:3= (Its a walrus)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Genesis and Sephiroth had taken Dietrick home, they had immediately regret it. When the small cat boy woke up on the couch in umfamiliar surroundings he had totally freaked out and broke almost everything in Genesis' apartment and then hid under the bed. Genesis ,not all that mad about the whole thing, tried coaxing Dietrick out from under his bed while Sephiroth called Hojo.

"He through a fit you say? Explain that please, I fail to see what you mean." Hojo said after Sephiroth told him what happened but very vaguely.

"Genesis and I were in the kitchen, making him something to, Genesis burnt it," Sephiroth explained.

"Did not!" Genesis yelled from under the bed to which he had disappeared under.

"And then I would assume Dietrick woke up and then just went balistic and broke everything he saw, then he hid under the bed, Genesis is trying to get him out." Sephiroth explained futher as he got down on his stomache on the floor next to the bed to see Dietrick molesting Genesis,as he had Genesis' dick almost all the way in his mouth and was practically sucking the skin off it. He might as well have been fucking him through their clothes. At the scene he saw under the bed , Sephiroth immediately was hard. Genesis all the while trying to halfheartedly get Dietrick off Sephiroth could see that Genesis was enjoying it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Hmmm, yes well, that may have been because he woke up in an unfamiliar place and didn't feel safe at all. Also the fact that neither of you were in sight and he might have thought the worst and survival instincts took over and he eliminated any and all threats and found a safe hiding place. He didn't hurt himself did he?" Hojo inquired.

Sephiroth took another look at the visible parts of dietricks body, which was now grinding with Genesis', everything looked fine minus a couple of scratches on his hands and one on his chin. All though he could have done with out the overly sexual moans coming from both of them that made it that much more harder to talk to Hojo and making his pants way more tighter.

"No, only a couple of small scratches on his hands a chin but hes fine, But he isn't like me when i was younger is he, you know with the blood and all?" Sephiroth asked this because when he was younger and growing up in the labs, he had gone through that touching phase, toughed everthing he saw no matter what the consequences. The only bad part about it was that sometimes he touched the wrong thing and got cut, and his blood was acidic back then so whenever he got cut and bled, he would immediatly be quarntined because not only was his blood acidic acid, it was poison in the air, so who ever was in the same air space as him when he bled, they would immediatly go into cardiac arrest. Not that ha had that problem now as an adult, quite the opposite actually. After the first series of mako injections the acid in his blood had began to purify. Genesis and Angeal had the same problem, Genesis more so than Angeal. Thats why he was never aloud to walk around unsupervised or with long sleeves or gloves on.

"No Sephiroth, his blood is normal except for the bluish hue it has, nothing to worry about," Hojo reassured and thats when the moans got louder. "What is that i hear? Is-Is that Dietrick?"

"Uh Yeah, um he won't let Genesis go and well....." Sephiroth said extremely uncomfortable now. Though when he looked back under the bed he was releived at what he saw. Genesis had removed himself from Dietrick and was now crawling out from under the bed, all the while trying to keep his very prominent erection covered and back into his pants. Sephiroth snickering at the same time, earning him a low 'Shut up' from the read head.

"Hmm, well Dietrick does have an usually high labido for his age and stature. Don't worry it will get worse." Hojo said trying to be funny again, which only made it worse. Sephiroth groaned at this and hoped to Gaia he would be able to control himself in the future.

"That is such a releife Doctor, thank you so much for your help," Sephiroth snipped sarcastically as he hung up on the laughing scientist. Then Dietrick was crawling on top of him trying to get at his lips.

"Dietrick, you are being very bad right now, and i will not rekward that, so no kiss." The general stated sternly. Making the little cat boy whine and droop his ears. The Genesis came back with a grilled cheese sandwich, that Sephiroth made.

"Dietrick are you hungry, i have food for you." The boys ears perked up at the mention of food and wobbly ran to Genesis to see what he had, He looked at the sandwich with unintrest.

"What is it?" He asked sniffing at it.

"Its food, its also good for you so eat it." The red head answered and handed the plater to Dietrick, the cat boy took it warily. He looked at it unsuredly one last time before picking it up and nibbeling at a corner, Then he lit up and took huge chomps out of it. Then genesis looked to Sephiroth who was still indian style on the floor. "Guess he likes your cooking." Sephiroth smiled at this.

"Who doesn't?"

Two ours and seven grilled cheese sandwiches later Dietrick was passed out in Sephiroth's lap next to Genesis on the couch while they had been watching a show called Invader Zim, for some reason the cat boy likes the little robot called Gir. And they had to admit, the thing was kinda cute. What with the random scytzophrenic thing he said and the crappy obvious dog disguise. Nex t to Sephiroth, Genesis was dozing off himself and it was no wonder, last time he looked at the clock it said tweleve thirty midnight.

"Genesis, think its time to go to bed?" Sephiroth asked loud enough to wake the red head back up and get his answer.

"Hmph, bed-oh yeah, bout the time." Genesis said drowsily as he stood up and took the sleeping thirteen year old cat bot from the general so he could do the same and headed for the bed room, gently laying Dietrick down on the bed Genesis and Sephiroth got in bed on either side of him and immediatly fell asleep hopeing then next day would go nicelt with out any problems.

All that was heard was Sephiroth's soft breathing and occasional snore, Genesis' breathing and Dietrick's purring.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~This shit is getting annoying, I don't own, but in my world I do and in my world everybody eats rainbows and poops butterflies!!!!!!!!!! homoooooooo

Authors note~sorry for the wait, now that school is back in session i haven't been able to get the enegy to write, i am completely tired and drained, even now while i'm typing this i'm falling asleep.

So if something doesn't make sense please excuse it, Also Mew hasn't contacted me yet so i'm still writing this story on my own, amazingly.

Puntini wasn't in the last chapter because i for got to include it, sorry, so maybe this chapter.

Same warnings as before. nothing really changes.

Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~I feel pretty! I feel pretty! I feel pretty, and witty and .........Gay!!!! And I pitty and girl who isn't me today!!!!!!!! I have just lost all respect for myself.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That very next morning, sephiroth had woken up to a strange feeling in is.....lower....regions. and it quickly got worse, or better for that matter because it wasn't strabge at all, quite the contrary, it very pleasant and found himself needing more of that deliciously warm, wet, moist......hot......sucking...heat surounding his- Then it hit him, his eyes snapped open and he ripped the blankets of his once relaxed but now very tense form to find Dietrick bet over between his thighs with his mouth wrapped tightly and snuggly around his hard member.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, he was down right shocked, its not like he didn't expect this from Dietrick, just not like this. When he finally occumilated enough of im self to make the logical side of his brain work again ha was hard pressed on wether he should stop the boy or let him continue, then the fact that the boy was thirteen came up and that made the decision for him.

He took Dietricks small shoulders in a firm but gentle grip and pushed him away from him and looked him dead in the eye, but having a hard time not looking at those perfectly swollen lips.

"Dietrick, I do not appreciate what you just did with out my permission and i hope that in the future i will not have to severely punish you for your actions." Sephiroth finished sternly.

Dietrick only gave a whine and rolled off the bed onto the floor and then rolled under the bed, his favorite hiding place, to sulk. Sephiroth sighed dejectedly and got out of the empty bed, Genesis having left earlier that morning for first dibs on the training room, and headed for the bathroom to shower for his long day of work.

Fifteen minutes later Sephiroth emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his lower half that hunf very low on his hips. He saw the little poof of white sticking out from under the bed, Dietricks tail, that was twitching, signalling that Dietrick was still sulking and not happy.

Sephiroth let it go, knowing that he would get over it, and went to the black wood dresser across the room nest to the window to get his and Dietrick's clothing for the most part of the day out.

"Hey Dietrick, i have to go to work soon and i can't leave you here all by your self, would you like to go with me?" He asked in a tempting voice.

Thats when the little poof of tail furr stopped twitching and dietricks head popped out from under the bed with his eras perked, smiling widely.

"Really I can go?" He asked excitedly.

Sephiroth chuckled at the cat boy's sudden change in mood. And replied, "Only if you take a shower and get dressed quickly."

Dietrick's ear drooped at the mention of the shower and shivered, "But-but its water, and i could drown, I don't know how to swim. Sephy."

Sephiroth, now fully dressed, raised and eyebrow at the boy. "Tricky, its only water, it can't hurt you, and i'm only a yell away. But if you would rather stay here all day all alone then i guess-"

"No no no, i'll do it." Dietrick quickly replied and quickly but hesitantly went to the shower, he looked at the temp knobs warily and moved a shaky hand torward the hot one, as the water came on with a loud his he jumped back andhid behind the towel rack, he peeked out from the towel and hissed back.

"Dietrick, hurry up, I can't be late today.!" Sephiroth called from behind the door. getting a muffled of in response.

Ten minutes later Dietrick came out of the bathroom dripping, butt naked and shivering like he was in the arctic. Sephiroth thought he looked positivly fuckable at that very moment.

"Um, here, hurry and get dressed."

Sephiroth handed dietrick a purple t-shirt and some jeans that were tight enough to make his but look better than it already did. after Sephiroth got a good look at Dietrick and his oh so amazing ass he ushered him out the door with a pop tart in his mouth and a thermis of coffee in the generals hand.

At the office in the shinra tower, everybody gushed over how cute Dietrick was and if he was living with the generals. All of the people he didn't know that were too close to him made the cat boy scared and hide behind Sephiroth's black leather coat and slip the tips of his fingers into Sephiroths back pockets of his leather pants. Sephiroth could feel the shivers rolling off the boy and told everyong to leave him alone.

When the two of them made it to Sephiroth's personal office, Dietrick made a bee line for the little area under Sephiroth's deak and hid there, Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow at this but shrugged it off and sat behind the desk in his chair,

"Scoot back so i don't run over your tail." He warned the cat boy under the desk and scooted up and got comfortable as Dietrick reated his head on the inner thigh of his spread legs and drew with the note pad and sharpie marker that Sephiroth gave him to occupie himself with. As the general got through the first couple of files of paper work with much of a problem there was a knock at the door, "What?" he yelled irritatedly and the only replie he got was another knock that sounded quite sarcastic and mocking to him so he called the person in only to sind that it was Zack Fair coming to turn in a report from his last completed mission that he most likely messed up on.

"Yo Seph, whats up?" Zack replied with a smile that screamed wittless virgin. Sephiroth only hummed in replie. and kept his concentration on the file he was currently going through.

"Up is when you avert your eyes upward and see the sky, ceiling, plaines, clouds, etc? I thought that you have known already, I didn't know you were that uninformed." Sephiroth replied sarcastically making Zack laugh a little as he sat down in the chair adjacent to the desk. Thats when Sephiroth slowly being unzipped and unbuttoned and a small exploring hand reach in and pull his member out, then he felt that devilish mouth wrap around it and start suckeling in a sensual way, making it extremly hard for him to stay composed.

"So sephiroth, how have you been, I heard you got the little psycho cat boy that tried killing me, is it true?" Zack asked with his puppy like curiosity.

It took Sephiroth a moment to answer, but his voice was abnormally lous from the evil mouth on his now rock hard dick, "Y-Yes, its true but he isn't here right now, he's (gasp) with Hojo."

"You ok? You seem a little tense, have you been getting enough sleep?" Zack asked

"Yes, fine fine, just go. please i have a head ache and need to be alone." He almost yelled and moaned at the same time. Zack , not usually one to obey immediately, left thinking Sephiroth needed peace and quiet but was stopped on his way to the door. "And lock the door on your way out." And he did.

When Zack was gone, Sephiroth quickly pulled away from that suckling mouth and pulled Dietick out from under the desk, note pad and pen forgotten, and slapped the cat boy hard across the face and giving him a hateful look. Dietrick held his cheek and cried silently looking like a pet that had been beaten too many times. Sephiroth held Dietricks arms in an almost painful grip and started yelling at him.

"Do you know that what you just did not only could have cost me my job and position but also years in jail because you are a minor and what you were doing, in a public place no less, is considered child abuse and pedophilia on my part. Do you want to lose me for ever. Never see me again, Huh? Do you. Answer me!" Sephiroth yelled and slightly shook the boy in his hands getting angrier by the second. Thats when he saw the tears cascading down Dietrick's face and felt the slight tremor through his body. Thats when Genesis walked through the door, Having his own key to it, and stoping dead in his tracks at seeing the scene in fron of him.

"What the hell is going on, Why is he crying?" Genesis asked worriedly, walking towards the other two and taking Dietrick out of Sephiroths hands and into his arms, taking in the hand print on his cheek and the constant tears. Genesis looked to Sephiroth for an explanation. Looking very angry.

"We will speak at home, i'm taking off early today, lets hurry home." Sephiroth said and fixed his still undone pants, as he went to touch Dietrick apologetically, the boy flinched away and only cried harder, making pathetic sounding sobs of distress that sounded almost cat like.

"Dietrick, i'm sorry i hit you, but i told you this morning not to do that, yet you disobeyed me."

Sephiroth told him in a smooth soft tone.

"Maybe here isn't the place Sephiroth," Genesis told him and made his way out the door with a still crying Dietrick in his arms. Sephiroth sighed and hoped to Gaia that Dietrick would forgive him.


	4. Apologies ending in pain

Author's Note,~ Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i got really sick with a nasty stomache virus and puked up everything i ate, which sucked cause right now i'm still sick and starving. My mom won't let me eat and i want some freaking food. It ain't right, T_T. Anyway u kno i don't own final fantasy so what ever.

Same warnings but this chapter could get explicit but i'm not sure cause i literally make it up as i go.

When the two Generals and still crying Dietrick got home it was still midday, an hour past lunch time. When Genesis set the crying and distraught cat boy down on the couch he ran into the kitchen and hid under the sink in the cabinet, one of his many hiding places, being small anough to fit almost anywhere. The two Generals both sighed in frustration, Then Genesis turned on Sephiroth with a look of expectancy and anger.

"Mind telling me why you slapped him?" The red head asked heatedly.

Sephiroth looked at a loss of how to explain it and when he did find a way tell him what happened it was a rather lenthy and tirsome story, And Genesis' expretion became more and more understanding with the more he heard.

"So, he probably didn't get why you didn't want him doing that stuff, maybe we need to explain-wait Hojo didn't warn us on not having sex with Dietrick and gave the me the feeling that it was okay to. If he didn't think it was okay don't you think he would have waited till dietrick was at least 17?" Genesis explained, bring up good points. "Maybe we should call him, ask him?"

Sephiroth seemed to mull this over in his mind, furrowing his eyebrow in consentration. "I believe that would be a good idea. Call h-" Sephiroth didn't finish because when he turned around he saw Genesis already on the phone with the scientologist having a small chat. Sephiroth sweat dropped and sighed 'Oh no genesis i don't mind you going ahead and calling with out my thoughts on the matter like you always do and usually get us in too trouble, go right ahead, and hey while your at it why don't you just fuck Dietrick with in an inch of his life since your so giddy about finding out about having sex with him.' Sephiroth sarcastically thought as he sat on the couch and waited for Genesis to get of the phone.

"Ok, thank you Hojo, talk to you later." The red head finished then clicked his phone closed then turned to Sephiroth, "He said it was okay since Dietrick already has such a high sex drive and is in need of constant sexual stimulance to keep him healthy, why? he didn't know, all he knew was that Dietrick thrives on sex. So you owe Dietrick an apology." Genesis stated smugly.

Sephiroth was not happy with himself at all, He had slapped Dietrick like it was nothing. and possibly made him hate him forever. He looked torwards the kitchen and was not excited about facing the raven haired cat boy. but as he was about to get up he saw one of Dietricks furry ears and fluddy tail poking out from behind the island (Seprate counter in the middle of a kitchen sometimes with a stove atached to it.) signalling that he had heard most of the convorsation.

Sephiroth's heart sank, He looked to Genesis for help but all he got in response was a gesture telling him to go head. Sephiroth stood up and hesitantly walked torwards the apparently still crying boy.

Normally Sephiroth would have no problem with this kind of situation but the differance in this situation was that it was a child that he was not only parenting but would also become one of his life partner's soon and was in absolute self loathing right now. He was worried that Dietrick would be scared of him and would run wawy everytime he saw him, and Sephiroth dreaded that and the mear thought of it made his heart break.

When he was close enogh he could feel the tension in the air, full of fear and worry. Sephiroth knelt down next to the island and waited for something , anything, to happen, but alas he realized that he would have to be the one to make a move.

"Dietrick, I'm sorry I hit you, I was mad for something i wasn't fully informed of at the time, i wish I were though so I would have been able to, well, so i.... oh i'm no good at this. Dietrick could you please forgive me? I'm so sorry I hit you, I wouldn't have done it if i had known more about the situation." Sephiroth waited with held breath for Dietrick's response. It felt like days before he got one and was the response he never would have expected, but would learn many lessons from.

Dietrick had out right nailed Sephiroth in the groin with his foot and ran then punched him in the nose, rewarded with a resounding crack trough out the two adjoining rooms, Genesis flinched at both crack and pained groans from Sephiroth's now hunched over form on the floor that seemed to be going feotal. Then he saw Dietrick run somewhere else in the huge appartment to another one of his odd hiding places, most likely one that neither adult knew of yet. Dietrick yelled down the hallway before a loud slam was heard. "I HATE YOU!!!!!"

Genesis just looked like he had seen the most hilarious thing in the world but having trouble holding in his laughter. Having to muffle his occasional giggle with his hand covering his plump lips. He all but stared at the now vomiting form on the tiled floot of the kitchen that was trying to get up but clearly still in pain. That did it for the red head and he fell out of the La-z-boy laughing so hard he had tears coming out his eyes. Laughing even harder when he got a pained ' I hate you and hope you die' from Sephiroth who was now crawling down the hallway to the bathroom.

That night after the vomit was cleaned up and Sephiroth had taken a few pain killers, Genesis was in the kitchen making dinner, one of Dietrick's favorite, Spaghetti, or how Dietrick says it so cutly, Pasghetti and meatballes. Dietrick had not yet come out of hiding and Sephiroth had given up searching for him knowing that the catboy would make a mad dash for the dinner table yelled 'dinner's ready' and also not wanting to risk more abuse to the family jewels, Just thinking about it made him cross his leather clad legs on the couch and grab one of the many european throw pillows and cover that particular area with it. Getting a snicker from the kitchen and responding in a heated 'shut up'.

"Don't be mad, you desrved it anyway." Genesis chuckeled out as he strained the pasta in the sink.

"Not in my junk i didn't, Kid kicked me so hard i puked, that ain't right." Sephiroth continued to sulk as he watched T.V, apparently finding intrest in a show called 'Viva La Bam', the particular episode being when Bam Margera puts a live alligator in his mothers kitchen. ( I know that was originally in jack ass the movie but, whatever.) He found it quite amusing.

Genesis only laughed and called out to Dietrick. "Tricky, dinner's ready." Before he finished there was a loud racket soming from the crawl space in the hall way and then a loud slam then bounding footsteps running to the kitchen. All Sephiroth saw was a pale black and purple blur run by into the kitchen. Taking note that Dietrick had changed his pants but not his shirt. seeming to like that shirt a lot.

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!" The child like voice that oozed sex yelled from the kitchen and a sultry chuckle was heard after.

"Trix, i can't get the food to the table with you clinging to my leg like that. let go." Genesis said amusedly.

Dinner went by almost quietly, Sephiroth and Genesis making small talk and Dietrick eating his spaghetti like a starving dog. looking like he wasn't even chewing but really was. The boy had managed to pile mozzerella and parmesian cheese all over his heaping plate of pasta, making Sephiroth and Genesis wonder how he was so small and where all that food went and how he wasn't currently choking.

After dinner Dietrick had apparently forgiven Sephiroth because the boy was at the moment half asleep on the generals lap, The cat boys head in Sephiroths lap and the rest of his body stretched across Genesis' crossed leg. They had been watching t.v, this time a show called 'Operation Repo' enjoying how retarded people were when they had there car taken away.

"Do you think we should take him to bed now?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sure."

Genesis picked Dietrick up like a bride and followed Sephiroth to the master bedroom. Setting the cat boy down on the king sized bed Genesis got ready to let go of the sleeping boy but soon found out wasn't asleep, for he had a very horny cat boy clinging to his nack and ravaging his mouth with suggestive kisses. Genesis had a hard time trying to get Dietrick off of him and resisting but lost his internal battel and gave in, knowing that it was okay so nothing bad would happen, Hopefully. As Genesis began to kiss back with equal vigor he ran his hands up Dietricks thigh's, then carressing his perfectly rounded bottom. Squeezing it. Genesis layed down the cat boy with him on top, mouth's still connected, and clothed erections grinding together.

All the while Sephirtoh looking on with wide eyes with black pajama bottoms barely half way past his knees. Comeing back to himself Sephiroth called out to Genesis.

"Would you stop that Genesis. that is very innappropiate." He said finally getting his pants all the way on.

Genesis only responded with a middle finger and a moan as Dietrick gave a rather rough roll of his hips into Genesis' rock hard erection.

Sephiroth only huffed and grabbed his pillow and an extra blanket from the closet, opting to sleep on the couch tonight, still finding it wrong to have sex with a 13 year old.

As he got comfortable on the cough he started to hear Dietricks loud moans from the bedroom.

So he grabbed his ipod off the coffee table and blasted Psychosocial by Slipknot in his ears, blocking out the unfair sounds.

Next chapter is the sex scene.


	5. Long awaited relief

Author's note~Guten Tag!!!! Ich mad zund de mich un jinder vwerd!!! (Good day, i'm glad you stayed with me this far) Irish/german mixed together. Sorry it took so long to update the last chapter, the stupid document manager wouldn't let me upload the new chapter, I was so mad i had to go to my room and scream for awhile. but i got it uploaded thanks to the help of my co-writer LittleMewLuigia, I LOVE YOU MEW!!!!!! Though i'm still writing this story on my own hopefully i won't be soon and Mew will be ready to get it going faster. Anyway to one matter i have to address, Puntini, I honestly don't know when it will come up in the story because i keep forgetting about it. Sorry. Anyway same warnings as before, I don't own Final Fantasy, in my world I do, but in reality I don't. T_T.

Oh well, On with the hot man on boy who is half cat sex!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~This completely screwed up story is brought to you by- Willy Wonka-The Pedophellic Chocolatire who lours underaged kids into his Factory with promise's of lots of candy~~~~~~~~~~~

Its was a long awaited relief, thats all Genesis could think of at that very moment.

He was holding Dietrick, a complete cock tease, in his arms and he was finally allowed to have his way with him. He swore that if anyone, didn't matter who, tried to ruin this for him he would kill them slowly and painfully.

With his tongue down the cat boys throat and grinding into those effeminate hips, He was in heaven. He was currently trying to gently ,almost gently, get that evil clothing off of his long awaited prize, (If you haven't noticed yet I'm stalling cause i don't know how to get into the actual sex part, but keep reading)Then he parted from those perfectly plump lips to breath and then he looked at those beautiful deep blue eyes and saw the lust filled expression that face made and he finally gave up his resolve and ripped every peice of clothing off of him and Dietrick.

He all but growled as he attacked the perfectly pert pink nipples and lavished them with attention. One in his mouth being flicked with his tongue, the other lightly pinched and twerled in his hand, All the while basking in those lustful screamed moans from the beautiful sex demon beneath him. He then began to make his down that small flat stomache and almost made ot to the perfectly small hips when Dietrick decided it was his turn to have fun.

The small but powerful cat boy flipped Genesis on his back and out of now where slammed himself all the down onto Genesis' rock hard ,10 inch, cock right to the hilt. Earning a loud screamed groan sound from the red head beneath him, his own scream drowned out by the loud ness of it.

Dietrick already prepared for it, began rocking and grinding down on Genesis' hips, making him go deeper and deeper with every single one. Then Genesis couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed Dietrick's hips and flipped back over so that Dietrick was on his back again, and Genesis bagan thrusting, which was more like slamming, hard into Dietrick, getting faster and harder with every loud moan or scream he heard, be it his or Dietrick's, he could no longer tell, all he could think about was the euphoric bliss he felt that very moment and how good he felt. Not even remembering the last time he felt this good,He didn't even think he ever felt this good before.

The closer he got to his climax, the harder and faster he got, he could feel Dietrick getting close as well. Dietrick screamed at the top of his lungs everytime Genesis hit his sweet spot. All the while stroking himself getting closer and closer to climax, when it finally did come he felt like a volcano errupted inside him and in his hands as they both came harder then ever before. Genesis collapsed next to him and was breathing hard, and vise versa. They both were in a euphoric dream space of ecstacy, wrapped in eachothers arms, both satisfyed beyond the definition of the word satisfyed.

Right before they fell asleep, they heard the muffled, but unmitsakable voice, of Sephiroth from the living room, not quite paying close enough attention to what he said, though Genesis was quite sure he heard 'I hate you both!', then he welcomed sleep with open arms. Holding his sweet little Dietrick in his arms all night,

That morning, a very happy and revitalized Genesis recieved a consistant glare from a very tired and drained Sephiroth, who had apparent dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. Genesis all but ignored him, happily sipping his gourmet coffee while sitting at the bar reading the newspaper sitting next to a very happy and hyper Dietrick who was munching on a couple of chocolate chip waffle's. Sephiroth gave up trying to make the red head feel guilty and finally decided to go to work. Genesis volunteering to take Dietrick out with him as it was his day off. When the dorr slammed closed Dietrick looked up at Genesis and asked oh so innocently.

"What the fuck was his problem?"

Genesis almost breathing in his coffee through his nose as he snorted in laughter he replied

"He just didn't get enough sleep is all."

"Well then..............he needs to get layed."

That response earning him a loud burst of laughter from Genesis.

"We'll jump him when he gets home tonight"

"Hell yeah!!!!!"

At the office where a still very tired Sephiroth was typing vigorously on the computer suddenly stoped and looked up at nothing particular, having a very, very bad feeling in the pit of his stomache.

"Something really bad just happened to me."

Yeah Two chapters in one night, Who loves you? thats right I love you.


	6. Paranoia and Dreaded News

Author's note~ This is the third time i am writing this freaking chapter, My computer keeps turning off on its own and i keep looseing my crap. I am so frustrated right now i have to rewrite everything i wrote. When i found out, i had to go to my room and scream for a , I got a review that really pissed me off. The reviewer is Kiara, anaomys. This bitch said and i quote (or something similar to it) "I can't beleive you wrote this, Underaged sex?!!! With people the kid see's as parent's no less. This is sick." Or something like that (Sorry I suffer from CRS. Can't remember shit) Well Kiara, As i had said in the first chapter with the warnings, UNDERAGED SEX, MINOR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ MY SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT.!!!!!!!!! That is the whole concept of fanfiction, write what ever the hell you want about it, as long as its not actually happening. so fuck off and bite me, if i want to write something like this than i bloody well will. Bitch.

Same warnings as before (See chapter one)

___$$$$$$$$______$$$$$$$$§

_$$$$$$$$$$$$__$$$$§§(¯'v'¯)$

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(¯'(?)'¯)$

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(_.^._)$$

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(¯'v'¯)$$$$$

_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(¯'(?)'¯)$$$

___$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(_.^._)$$

______$$$$$$(¯'v'¯)$$$$$

________$$$(¯'(?)'¯)$$

___________$(_.^._)$

____________$$$$$$

______________$$ A present for my loving reviewers.

Sephiroth was the most irritated and paranoid person right now, Last night when he got home from work,Genesis and Dietrick tried some sort of sex ambush on him which ended with Genesis getting punched in the eye and blacking out and Dietrick running to one of his many hiding place's. Ever since He has been on edge He had been jumping everytime some body popped up out of no where, Which people did alot of around here he realized, Mostly Zack and Angeal, and the occasional cadet in training, What was his name again His head looked like a dead chocobo, Hmm, His name had something to do with the sky,,,,,,,,,,,Cloud thats it, his name was cloud. That kid freaked him out, hes like a stalker. Like he didn't have enough of those already? But he had to asmit he would be an awesome fuck, maybe he'd ask him out sometime.

Anywhoo, Sephiroth was on his way to the SOLDIER Director's office for some unknown reason, This seemed to be happening alot lately, being called somewhere on his day off with no reason at all. He was jerked out of his thoughts when a small almost petite hand fell on his shoulder, his reaction only reflexive, he grabbed the hand and flipped its owner over his shoulder and twisted enough to make it hurt, alot. Then he saw the vibrant red hair and he made it hurt more.

"OW, What the fuck yo?!?!?! Let go." Reno yelled and Sephiroth let go grudgingly, straightening himself up again and continueing down the hall way. Hearing the red head follow a couple seconds later. "What has you all freaked out and ready to kill?" Reno asked nursing his hurt hand.

"Nothing," Sephiroth pipped aloofly. He wasn't about to let this turk whore who is practically sex on lags and so perfectly fuckable have leverage over him. He didn't like him that much. He could tolerate him yeah but to a certain extent. "Why are you following me?"

"M'not, I'm going to the directors office. what about you?"

Sephiroth deadpanned,"Directors office." He said boredly. catching the smirk on the turk's face before being quickly wiped away. The rest of the walk to the office was quiet, minus the occasional question from the turk and bored vague answer's from the general.

Finally making it to the Dierector's office, both men were greeted with a seething Genesis and a half asleep Dietrick in his lap.

Sephieoth suddenly had the feeling that he wasn't going to like this. The the director addressed him.

"Sephiroth, Genesis is being sent on a wutei mission today."

Here it comes.

"He will be gone for a little over a week."

This is it.

"And I have selected Reno to help you take care of Dietrick."

Thank you and good night,

A small hiss was heard from where the other two occupants in the room were, but everybody ignored it.

Sephiroth looked at the Director with the look of death in his eyes but said nothing and just sighed.

"When?" He asked irritatedly

"Now actually, Genesis should be packed and heading for the chopper now." Lazard said matter of factly

As that was said Genesis was already standing from the couch with a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Then I guess i better get going, bye Tricky,I'll see you when I come back. Love you." Then he kissed Dietrick on the lips and patted Sephiroth on the shoulder as he walked by and flipped off Reno, he was standing by the door, when he exited the room but not before whispering to the other red head "You touch Dietrick and I'll chop your dick off and nail it to a wall." that earned him a smirk from the slightly petite turk and nothing else was said and Genesis was gone, not to come back for almost two weeks.

"Well I don't now about you Sephirs but I'm ready to have some fun with you two." the turk called out as he took a lust filled glance at Dietrick who in return gave him a 'Fuck you ho' look. Sephiroth just stood there sulking and pouting because nothing had been going his way for the past two weeks and he hated it.

That night Reno was taking up the guest room as his temporary room and was currently unpacking his three suitcase's that he had dropped off earlier that day. Dietrick was not at all happy because one of his best hiding spots was in the guest room and now he couldn't even get to it because that asshole was putting his empty suit cases infront of its entrance. He already hated the guy, hes just stoking the fire now to make him hate him more.

"Why does he have to stay with us Sephy? Can't he stay at his place and not ours?" Dietrick pouted, looking up at Sephiroth who was at the moment cooking dinner for all three of them, Fillet minion, (did i spell that right?) It was something he and Genesis had not yet introduced Dietrick to, hopefully he would like it and not throw it against a wall because it tasted weird.

"Director's orders, what he says goes, you don't question him." Sephiroth explained as he flipped the stakes.

"Well they can both go suck a tranny's cock!!!!!!!!" Dietrick yelled heatedly as Reno walked into the room like he owned the place.

"How bout i suck your little cock, then we'll see who hates who." He said smugly.

" If I don't kill you first." Dietrick replied with fire in his voice, his tail puffing up and ears layed back on his head.

"I like a challenge." Reno replied getting very close to Dietrick but was stopped when Sephiroth slammed the knife he was using to cut up vegitables into the wooden counter and embeding there, Looking at Reno like he was going to kill him.

"Genesis' threat stands with me too, touch him and you'll lose more than your dick, now back off." He said in a deep voice that screamed kill.

"Ugh none of you can take a joke can you? I don't plan on touching Dietrick in that way, I was just messing with you jeez get a sense of humor. He's not my type anyway." Reno said.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes,"Reno, everything that moves is your type."

"Nu uh, Girls move and their not my type." Reno retorted like a child proving he didn't take a cookie from the cookie jar (That was so cheesy).

"Girls are nasty. And annoying." Dietrick said with a shiver in his voice.

"I know right?" Reno replied.

Sephiroth just rolled his eyes and got a new knife since the other one got bent in the counter.

'this is going to be the worst week of my life.' He thought as Reno poked Dietrick in the shoulder and Dietrick tried biting his finger off, "Sephy hes touching me" He whined and Reno pointed at Dietrick with his finger just close enough to make it look like he was going to poke him again but never did and Dietrick whined more while Reno exclaimed "I'm not touching you"

Spehiroth just felt like he had one more kid than the usuall three he already dealt with, those three being Genesis, Dietrick, and Zack. 'Gaia help me get through this with out killing someone.' He thought as he longed for Genesis to hurry back home.

The end...........

Nah, i'm messing with you, its not the end,

Join us next time for chpater.......I forgot what number the next chapter is. Oh well, It'll probably be up in like a few days or so. till next time.

Oh and if your looking for a hilarious story and love invisible people messing with other people, i suggest checking out a story that has me foaming at the mouth for more, Its by Tobi-Uchiha, one of my favorite author's and very good at what she does. er story is called Invisible Molestation. Its not done yet but its worth the wait. check it out.

Heres another present for my loving readers and reviewers.

_______(¦)(¦)_______(¦)(¦)

_____(¦)(¦)(¦)_____(¦)(¦)(¦)

____(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)_(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)

____(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)_(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)

______(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)

_________(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)(¦)

____________(¦)(¦)(¦)

______________(¦)(¦)

________________(¦)

$$$___$$$__$$$____$$$$

$$$__$$$_________$$______$$$$

$$$_$$$____$$_____$$$___$$

$$$$$$_____$$_______$$___$$$

$$$_$$$____$$____$$$$______$$

$$$__$$$$__$$___________$$$$

_$$$$_________$$$_$$$$

$$$---$$_______$$$_$$

$$$___________$$ $$

$$$___________$$$

$$$$$$_$$$$$$ $$$

$$$___$$$__$$$___(¯'•.•'¯)

$$$___$$$__$$$___'•.,(¯'•.•'¯)

$$$___$$$__$$$__(¯'•.•'¯),.•'

$$$____$$$$$$____'•.,.•

$$$_____$$$__$$$$$$

_$$$ ___$$$_-$$$__$$$

__$$$__$$$__$$$__$$$

___$$$$$____$$$__$$$

___$$$$______$$$$$$__$$$___$$$

__$$$$_______________$$$___$$$

_$$$$________________$$$___$$$

$$$$_________________$$$___$$$

$$____________________$$$$$$

It says kiss for you.


	7. Punishment

Author's note~ I apparently did not save this chapter before logging off of my computer a couple of days ago so now i am extremely pissed off now cause i suffer from CRS (can't remember shit) so now i gotta make up a whole new chapter. . MAN!!!!! It was such an awesome chapter too. I am literally crying right now. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Here's a present for my faithful readers, copy and paste it some where like your myspace or your profile or something.

__________o _________o_o ________o___o o__o_o_o__?__o_o_o__o __o_____Final_____o ____o__Fantasy__o _____o___? ? ?__o ____o_____o_____o ___o____o___o____o __o__ __________ __o

__________o _________o_o ________o___o o__o_o_o__?__o_o_o__o __o____Review_____o ____o__Please___o _____o___? ? ?__o ____o_____o_____o ___o____o___o____o __o__ __________ __o By the way i am all ways looking for new kinds of these things so if you find any or now any please leave one in a review for me and i will personally thank you.

It was a very boring day today, Sephiroth had to go to work early and work over time and Genesis was still on that damn mission. Dietrick was sitting in front of the T.V watching one of his favorite shows, Family Guy, It was hilarious but it was also a rerun so he was bored. Reno had been in the kitchen trying to make something for brunch, since he had slept through breakfast and dietrick was dead asleep in the middle of the hallway, exhausted from the sugar rush he had after getting into Genesis' secret stash of sweeties and found he loved a little italian candy called Puntini (I FINALLY REMEMBERED TO PUT IT IN!!! WHOOO!!!!!)

Dietrick had been watching Reno like a halk, he did not trust him, every time reno was near him he felt like he was being watched. It was unnerving. He had more than once been groped on the butt and he very nearly killed Reno. But other than all of that everything had been normal. Well as normal as it could get with Dietrick.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!!!!!!! Hey trix, why don't i just order something for us? Chinese sound good?" The remote to the T.v was thrown at his head but he ducked in time to miss it so it smashed into pieces on wall. Reno peaked out from behind the counter with wide eyes and visibly pertebed, (I honestly don't know what that means) "I'm going to take that as a yes." The bowl of popery ( i cnt spell ) from the coffee table was thrown at his head again but missed and like the remote hit the wall and broke. 'Why can't I even talk to this kid with out him trying to kill me? He is like Michael Myers offspring or something.'

Dietrick vowed that any and all contact Reno tried to have with him he would punish him for it. Hence him throwing everything in reach at him. He hoped it would knock him out long enough for Sephiroth to get home. Heheard Reno on the phone with a local chinese restraunt two blocks away from the apartment, Reno new what he wanted since he ordered the same thing all the time so he didn't expect Reno to address him in any way, which he thankfully didn't.

It was forty five minutes till the food got there, and Reno deliberately sat on the couch right next to Dietrick and his dumplings and ate like it was an everyday thing. Dietrick ignored him mostly and they both ate silently. Since the remote was now broken or in this case non-existant anymore the T.v had stayed on a family guy marathon that lead to scrubs which made Dietrick very happy cause he loved scrubs. Which Reno had pointed out that he did also lead to a lamp being thrown in his direaction that thankfully missed his head.

After the food was gone Dietrick had curled up at the far end of the couch, trying to stay as far away from Reno as possible. He wasn't doing a very good job at it, Reno had stretched his slight effeminate form out on the couch and was practically asleep with his head reasting on Dietrick's bottom. He was just asking to get killed wasn't he?

Dietrick had more than once pulled Reno's hair but found that Reno liked that and immediately stoped. He had also tried smothering him with one of the throw pillows but did not succeed because the pillow was quite thin and flimst but very comfortable and soft so he decided to rest his head on it instead. Dietrick gave up trying to kill Reno and just watched T.V, waiting for sephiroth to get home which would be in, he glanced at the clock which read 8:32 pm, seven more hours. God he hated waiting. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a hand creeping up the inside of his very short shorts tha ended at his butt cheeks. He tried kicking Reno but was in a goos position for it.

Only when the hand had reached an entire cheek and fingers were wiggleing their way into his entrance had he decided to jump on up and try to choke Reno. Reno had been expecting something like this and countered Dietrick by grabbing his wrists and flipping their positions, now he was on top of Dietrick between his legs and very horny. "I am going to give you the best fuck of your life." He breathed into Dietrick's furry ear and ground his hips into Dietrick's very small ones elicting an involutary moan from the cat boy beneath him. Die trick was pissed. He hated this jerk already now he absolutely abhored him. So in retaliation to Renos actions He head butted the red head in the nose.  
Earning loud crack that resounded through out the whole apartment. Reno was in so much pain he threw him self off the boy and kneeled on the floor carefully cradeling his broken and profusely bleeding nose, God it hurt so bad. Why did it have to be his nose? Why couldn't it have been some where else other than his face? He might be an ugo for the rest of his life. What will Rude or Tseng think? Well not Tseng, hes still recovering from the time that Dietrick had punched him so hard in the abdomen that it ruptured his spleen and he had to be rushed to the hospital. After that Rude , being a witness to the whole scene, stayed as far away from the demon child as possible.

"You little prick, you broke my nose." Reno croaked out. Dietrick only looked at Reno boredly before he left the living room completely. Oppting to watch the plasma in Genesis' and Sephiroth's room. At least it had a remote and surround sound woth tivo. He loved technology, it beat the hell out of sitting in the labs all day staring at dust on the wall then nameing them and some hoe creating your very own spanish soap opera, He didn't even know spanish. Fuck he didn't even know what spanish was. He closed and locked the door behind him after entering the bedroom and plopping down on the bed and turning on the plasma. It was pretty big, it was bigger than him, he was like 4ft9 it was at least a couple of feet bigger than him. He flipped through the channels and got really bored so he setteled on The Simpsons. It was similar to Family guy so he had no quarrle with it. For some reason nothing but marathon's were on today so Dietrick got stuck watching The simpsons marathon. four hours later he was passed out on the bed with drool trickling down the side of his mouth and remote now on the floor.

Sephiroth had been home for about half an hour and still could not get into his room. Reno being no help at all. just sulking on the couch with a really messed up nose. Sephiroth was fuming now because he couldn't get the door open nor wake Dietrick up. He stomped into the living room and glared at Reno who just looked back with blood shot eyes,

" You could help me you know, Aren't turks supposed to know how to pick locks and shit like that?" He asked heatedly, arms crossed over his broad chest, his foot tapping on the floor. Reno just scoffed and ignored the general. Sephiroth just gave up and stormed into the kitchen. Reno concentrated on the T.v, ignoring his obviously throbbing nose. Then His conentration was broken when Sephiroth started bitching. " What the fuck happened to my remote? And the poppery? Is that a waffel on the ceiling?! Reno what the fuck did you do while i was gone?" Sephiroth's yelling was heard through out the appartment but the sleeping cat boy in the master bedroom heard nothing as he slept, His foot occasionally twitching and the occasional snore. Sephiroth was so loud that even Genesis on his way back from Modeoheim heard his voice carried on the winds and he new what was up. "Shit I forgot I stuck a waffel to the ceiling again didn't I?"

Ok I forgot to state this in chapter one,  
I fashioned my character Dietrick after myself, so your basically reading about me but instead of being a girl its a boy. My personality is exactly the same as Dietrick's. Same temperment too. 


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Ok so I know I have not updated the story in a while. I am super crazy sorry. I have been in and out of the hospital and doctors office's. I hate everything about doctors. Jerks. Anywho I am also very frustrated with my computer because as soon as i have the first paragraph typed up I have to stop and do something else that my mom says is 'more important' so i either don't get back to finishing the chapter or i forget to save it. Plus my computer is one THOSE computers. you know the ones that if you switch your user profile or lock the profile everything is as you left it and even sometimes when you turn it off everything is still there. but my computer just up and decide to turn itself off and not save anything at all so i lose the whole chapter, so as soon as I get to wroting it I will most definately not stop until the next two chapters are done. The next chapter will be named homecoming and there is an epic surprise in it. as soon as i finish it. I love you all and I WILL finish this if i have to install a toilet in my computer chair and put a mini fridge next to. I SHALL PREVAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Home Comeing

aUTHOR'S NOTE~ hello all, Im sorry i havent been updating, one reason is that no one will LEEAVE ME A FREAKING REVIEW and the other is that i have been in and out of the hospital lately and i found out i have hypothyroidism. I might need surgery to get my thyroid removed, fun. anyway heres the new chapter, let me know what u think. or i will destroy you!!!!!!!

wana see what dietrick looks like? here you go.  
follow meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

.com/image/cat%20boys/DiruKyoWarumaru/Cat%?o=168

except the hair is way longer and he has ocean blue other wise thats him almost exactly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that Sephiroth was exhausted was an understaement. He had been locked out of his own room by the passed out Dietrick and Reno had been no help at all, kept going to the bathroom to look at his definately broken nose and bitching about it. Sephiroth was only glad that Reno wouldn't be around anymore since Genesis was finally coming home today, in fact he and Dietrick were on their way to the Shinra air port to pick him up. Sephiroth was keeping an eye on the little cat boy in the seat next to him. The boy had begged him to play Tokio Hotel's new cd Humanoid for him and even though Sephiroth had not ever heard of the german band he agreed and found that he quite liked the band. A couple of songs stood out to him. Phantom Rider and definately World behind my wall and Dogs Unleashed. The music was a thouseand miles from the classical crap Hojo was always litening to. Ew. Comeing to a red light Sephiroth patiently wait. Then the car with the dog had to pull up right next to them. Dietrick flipped. He was literallly all over the car yelling.

"Holy shit, its a dog. Seph are you seeing this, That dog is like right there. In the other car. I can't believe this. HEY DOG, HEY YOU YEAH YOU, FUCK YOU!!!!!! YEAH FUCK YOU UGLY!!! GO HUMP A ................um.......TREES LEG! OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO!!!! AND FUCK YOU FUGLY!!!!!!!! AGHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! GREENLIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh thank god!" Sephiroth exclaimed in relief and drove quickly away from the car with the dog. But fate had a bone to pick with Sephiroth for some unfathomable reason as he got stuck behind some old mother fucker. " Oh for love of shit! Move." the old dude keeping a steady 40 miles per hour and simply tutting along further pissing Sephiroth off. "Please move!" not any faster what so ever. "JESUS CHRIST!!!! I SAID MOVE MOTHER FUCKER, WHAT DO YOU NEED TO BE DRIVING AT 40 SHITTING MILES AN HOUR IN THIS GODDAMNED LANE FOR WHEN THERES A PERFECTLY GOOD PIECE OF SHIT LANE DIRECTLY TO YOUR FUCKING RIGHT, ASSFUCK?!?!?!?! OH YOUR GOING TO USE YOUR BREAKS NOW BITCH I BET YOU THINK THATS FUNNY. WELL LETS SEE HOW FUNNY YOU THINK IT IS WHEN THEY'RE EXTRACTING MY GODDAMN CAR FROM YOUR FUCKING TAILPIPE YOU CUNT!!!!!!! GODDAMMIT MOVE TURD SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Apparently the old dude heard him because he got in the right lane, pissing off the driver with the dog that Dietrick had still been yelling at until Sephiroths little scream fest. Dietrick was looking at him like he had gone crazy or something. "Are you ok Sephy?" He asked in the most innocent way possible. Sephiroth looked at him and sighed.

"No I am frustrated and just want to hurry and pick up Genesis." He explained exhaustedly. Dietrick looked at him and then got an idea and slipped to the car floor and squeezed hinself into the drivers side between Sephiroths legs careful of the pedals." Dietrick what in gods name are you-oh god" He swiftly unzipped the silverets leather cargo pants and glad to see no underwear. "Dietrick I have told you about-(gasp)" Dietrick fit his whole length into his mouth and throat, having the amazing ability to not have to breath for long periods of time. He worked his tongue, lips, throat mucsles and jaw for the best result and best result it was. He felt Sephiroth thrusting his hips within a minute and inhaling deeply and groaning lowly. It was a good thing that Sephiroth could multi taks or they would be in a ditch right now but god did this feel so good, He wasn't exactly happy but he had recently been thinking about everything with Dietrick and the age thing and asked Hojo to explain everything to him again and came to terms with it. He would accept whatever happened but wasn't exactly happy about being ambushed in the car!

Then Dietrick hummed and that was it, he was close to releife but want more, he quickly veered off to an ally and went deep into the darkness and parked. turning off the car. He grabbed Dietrick's hair and pulled him up into his lap and attacked his mouth shoving his tongue into the others smaller mouth and grabbed the seat lever letting them all the way back and got Dietrick beneath him. Ripping off all of the cat boys clothes and threw carelessy away, he attacked vast expanse's of beautiful milky soft skin with his tongue and lips, earning loud moans from the smaller body beneath him. He couldn't wait any longer. He spit in his hand and coated himself quickly before slamming into the tight entrance happily welcoming him in and thrusting in and out as hard and fast as such a confined space would allow. The animalisitic screeches coming from Dietrick only encouraging him more and pushing him further. Dietrick, legs wrapped around Sephiroth's waist and arms wrapped around his neck, moved his hips in time with the rough and orgasmic thrusts being unleashed unto his body and finally decided it was time to take control. With his un-natural strength he switched postions with Sephiroth and rode him hard, reaching behind himself and anchoring his hands to the sterring wheel he repeatedly impaled himself upon the rock hard shaft inside him hitting his prostate everytime. Sephiroth's hands needlessly guiding his hips and throwing his head back on the head rest, then Dietrick ripped his hands away and pinned them against the top of the head rest and latched his mouth onto Sephiroth's and mimicked everything going on below, getting rougher and faster with every passing second. Hitting his prostate particulary hard he let out a loud moan breaking the kiss and throwing his head back, loosening his grip on Sephiroth, giving him oppertunity to wrap one arm around the small waist in front of him and rubbing Dietricks hard and weeping member.

"Almost there, Tricky. Keep going for me." Sephiroth groaned out spurring Dietrick on and getting closer and closer to climax with each passing second.

"Oh! I'm going to..."

"Me too."

At long last that finalizing thrust came and so did Sephiroth and Dietrick at the same time. Both yelling out their relief and passion at the car roof. Sephiroth falling back from his sitting position, pulling Dietrick down with him they both layed there for a while, breathing heavily and coming back to earth. Then there was a faint buzzing comeing from Sephiroth's pocket. Reaching in and pulling out his ringing phone he looked at the caller ID reading Genesis and immediately thought ' oh shit '. He answered expecting to hear the enraged voice of an impatiently waiting Genesis but that wasn't the case when he greeted him.

"Hey guys where are you?" the cheerfully rich and sultry voice asked. Obviously horny and in need for a good fucking.

"we are in an alley five minutes from the air port." Sephiroth answered as normally as he could but fail miserably as he was still in the after math of an amazing orgasm.

"Why are you in an alley?" Genesis asked automatically on alert.

Before Sephiroth could answer the phone was snatched from his ear and the always hyper voice Of dietrick, still stark naked and Sephiroths softened cock still inside him.

"SEPHY FINALLY DECIDED TO FUCK ME RAW GEN GEN!!!!!!!!"  
He yelled hapiily in to the reciever and bounced up and down in Sephiroth's lap making him hard again and needing more.

"Oh god Dietrick don't do that, I might fuck you again!" He playful and slightly fearfully said.

Laughing was heard through the other line and Dietrick said something amazing "I think we are going to fuck again gen gen wanna join?" More laughing.

"I can't think of anything better, I will be there in exactly.....now" The last part being whispered into Dietricks ear from the left and Dietrick screamed.

"Wh-where did you come from?!?!?" Dietrick yelled happily as he hugged Genesis with all his might, never leaving Sephiroths lap. Genesis smiling a secretive smile to Sephiroth who shared that smile and they both new exactly how he had gotten there. Genesis turned back to Dietrick and held a finger to his lips makeing a shooshing gesture.

"Secret. now lets have some fun, but there is just no room for it. Ah I know, Sephy dear would you move to the back with our lovely Tricky please?" Another secretive smile between the two and Sephiroth somehow managed to get himself and Dietrick in the back without ever coming out of the tight and slick canal he was so snuggly pressed in. Setteled in the right seat in the back the two watched as Genesis climbed into the back seat after pressing a butten on the radio system. The to front seats folded into the floor and the back seat slowly moved out and flattened into a bed like thingy...thing (A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT, SHUT UP!) Now as close to comfortable as this was going to get The two SOLDIER generals began.

"Sephy, I don't think that Tricky is wide enoutgh for the both of us, Wouldn't you say?" Genesis asked sensuously.

"I do believe you are correct Gen-Gen." With that said Sephiroth unsheathed himself from Dietrick, who cried out at the loss of fullness, and bent him over so he faced Genesis."Now Tricky, Gen-Gen hasn't felt those perfect lips in two weeks, Remind him of how good they feel." And Dietrick did just that but a little more aggressively than was expected, as soon as their lips touched it was battle of the tongues and Genesis was winning. As Dietrick was distracted Sephiroth, not needing any spit this time, he enter two fingers into the already perfectly stretched entrance. He twisted and rubbed and added a third finger and then a fourth. All the while Dietrick moaning wantonly, but when Sephiroth added his whole fist Dietrick broke from the delicious kiss and moaned as loudly as he could, almost screaming. Sephiroth pounded his fist into the petite boy over and over with out mercy. Then he heard something he couldn't believe come out of Dietricks mouth, well he partly could but really? " More! I want more!" The cat bot screamed and Sephiroth looked at Genesis as to what to do and Genesis had a light bulb moment. He wrapped Dietricks arms around his neck and got one of his knees on each side of his hips, Dietricks ass already perked up. Then Genesis (A/N: I never knew I could get this kinky with this kinda thing. COOL!!! My future husband will love me.) inserted six finger tips on both sides of Sephiroths encased fist and pulled/seperated the hole more, careful mot to hurt Dietrick as he did this. Sephiroth caught on and inserted three fingers of his other hand next his other encased one. Dietrick screamed for more still so more he got and Sephiroth inserted his whole other fist and Dietrick bit down on Genesis' neck, fang drawing blood.

Sephiroth was amazed but tremendously turned on. He looked at Genesis, who nodded to him and Sephiroth removed both of his fists from Dietricks body and getting on his knees behind him and slammed his rock hard cock into the amazingly stretched orfice that was Dietrick's perfect ass. He fit snuggly but a little loose and spacious. Genesis took that as his que to push Dietricks bare back into Sephiroths chest who held the moaning and writhing boy up completely off of the flattened back seat as Genesis got into posision to enter his long awaited want. And slammed into Dietrick next to Sephiroth and in complete ecstacy, Dietrick was moaning relentlessly as they both started to pound into him without mercy, Not letting up one bit only getting faster and harder.

Coharancy did not exist at that immediate moment as Dietrick just screamed and raked his nails down the back of Genesis' red leather coat, ripping the fabric in the process. The two inside him were so amazing and perfect he wished he could relive this every day of his all good things must come to an end and this was true as all three of them were right at the edge of climax. And then it happened, they all came at the same time and collapsed side by side on the flattened thingy....thing (A/N: shut up) all breathing heavily and all happily satisfied.

"So was this the homecoming you imagined Genesis?" Sephiroth Asked exhaustedly.

"No but completely welcome. I am glad to be home. I missed you two." Genesis said sleepily as he and Dietrick fell in to a blissful sleep. Sephiroth watched them both and decided to stay in the alley for a while longer and get some sleep. They all needed it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok well there is the much belated chapter. I wanted to make it good to make up for the really long wait. Leave me a review telling me what you think OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you! 


End file.
